the_wyrd_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
PSYCHOPOMP Personal Defense Systems
Three variants of heavily armored PSYCHOPOMP suites. \BEGIN RECORDING/ Three variants of moderately armored PSYCHOPOMP suites. ---- PSYCHOPOMP Personal Defense Systems is a personal defense platform developed by The Constellate for use in its campaigns across universes. Included in this platform is several technologies designed to catalyze strength, speed, agility, reflexes, magickal ability, and durability in one way or another. Many of its aspects are modular and individual, able to be used independently of one another. The most recognizable use of the personal defense platform is when one dons a complete suite; most often utilized by lower ranking Constellate members as compensation for their relatively low power during operations. However, its systems can benefit any member and even Archons make use of some of them. Origination Not settling for merely increasing the quantity of its members, The Constellate commandeers any and all resource available on a world. Its denizens are assimilated, its Anima Mundi is siphoned, and its technologies are usurped. Having welcomed many advanced societies into its fold, a wide array of technologies have been adapted in one way or another. Through proper working knowledge, or via reverse-engineering. Components Anima Interface The core of the platform and a prerequisite of utilizing a complete suite. The interface uplink is surgically inserted into the top of the spinal column and connects into the neck piece of the armor. This interface reads the electromagnetic signals sent from one's Anima and then translates these signals into digital code. As the electromagnetic impulse travels down the axon to the muscle, the digital code is routed through the interface connection, to the suit's on board sensors. The input from the sensors is then read by an onboard computer and then like the body itself sends an electrical impulse through the suit, as the impulse from the motor neuron hits the muscle, the electrical impulse from the suit causes the polymerized lithium niobecene to deform along a preferred axis, overlapping each other more, so that the layer gets shorter and fatter. When the impulses from the suit stop, the polygonal pieces slide back to their original positions. At the same time, as the muscle fibers are responding to the impulses, signals are sent to the suit that this is occurring, as the muscle twitches the force being applied to the suit is accelerated through force-multiplying circuits, which amplify the force of the muscular twitch by a positive feedback loop in the armor. The end result is a fully linked machine, the user's thoughts move the suit and in return the suit moves the user. The synthesis of machine and mind is so fast that it is almost impossible to chart reaction time. Crystallum Uplink Individuals of The Constellate take many forms; the majority humanoid however some take rather unconventional forms such as statures identical to artificial intelligences. These avant-garde minds, usually savants in past lives, commit themselves entirely to their work and care not for physicality and all it entails, instead preferring to deal with raw data. A crystallum uplink enables a pseudo A.I to meld with compatible soul gems in order to be inserted into a suite. The suite has a super-dense optical computer memory; this solid-based crystalline layer forms a network within the suit's frame of proper size and capability of housing the types intelligences usually reserved for starships. With this network, an intelligence can soul link with a being and synergize in many different ways. Skinsuit The inner skinsuit is made of a moisture absorbing material linked to an environmental control computer and the occupant's Anima interface. It controls the suit's temperature and actively changes how the suit fits the user Hydrostatic Gel On top of the inner skinsuit is a gel-filled layer, which can change density to conform to the wearer's shape. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearer's corporeal form should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact. Liquid Metal Crystal Piezoelectric Layer Fitted in between the outer plates and the inner padding is a layer of piezoelectric liquid crystal that deforms along a preferred axis when exposed to an electric charge. This layer acts as a sheath or a suit of artificial muscle; this reactive piezoelectric effect increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performance of the suit's user. The material is amorphous, which circumvents a major obstacle in its design: custom fitting millions of the polygonal pieces under the second armor layer. Knitted together at a molecular level the liquid crystal material is merely "poured" into a multilayered Sierpinski capillary system where microelectric fields can direct crystallization geometries. Pressure Seal The pressure seal is a vital component to a complete PSYCHOPOMP suite. It keeps the system airtight, underwater or in space. The seal is very strong but will only break under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the hydrostatic gel has been overpressurized.[ Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit Three variants of lightly armored PSYCHOPOMP suites. ---- Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from plasma weapons. Force Multiplying Circuits Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for very powerful individuals (with an Anima Interface) to use this armor, as their bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement. Weaker bodies may suffer broken bones or death, due to spasms caused by the pain of said broken bones. Reactive Circuits Reactive Circuits are systems installed directly linked to the user Anima interface. They amplify the wearer's reaction time by connecting directly to the thoughts of the wearer, making it much easier to control and allowing for the user to be both more efficient and have a higher survival rate in combat. Integrated Communications Helmet A PSYCHOPOMP helmet is one of the most useful aspects to the suite. It is made of titanium and features a heads-up display that links to the brain and hands and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. In addition the helmet is packed with thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. Some users forego a helmet when it is not needed and utilize substitute spectacles; eyes that function in a very similar fashion. These, like the Anima interface, also need to be surgically implanted. Titanium Alloy Outer Shell The outer shell of a suite is composed of a fairly thick titanium alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire. While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outer shell of the all PSYCHOPOMP suites is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from energy weapons. Memory Processor Superconductor Layer This layer allows an intelligence to travel with a suite user into the field. The intelligence can then aid the soldier in software intrusion, hardware hacking, and espionage by listening to enemy chatter. Telekinetic Weapon Holder Strips These strips are very small yet powerful telekinetic enchantments placed on the legs, waist, and back of the suit and is used to hold equipment. The suit also contains a telekinetic system on the boots of the suit that allow its wearer to stay attached to surfaces. Anima Mundi Conduction Implants that can be inserted into a suite, carried on any individual, or surgically implanted. These implants channel the Anima Mundi of the environment into templated magick and has great charge capacity that can maintain a spell without need of constant focus on it. The most common use is channeling raw Anima Mundi into form fitting shielding, rather identical to energy shielding. However, its applications can be used in many varieties and is rather up to user imagination. Wind magick can divert projectiles, for example. Failsafe Detonation System This system functions as a self-destruct mechanism in order to prevent a slain user's armor from being compromised by hostiles. It is activated by a series of digits that only the user knows. When engaged, it produces an atomic blast that burns everything within a ten meter radius. Five variants of highly personalised PSYCHOPOMP suites. ---- Category:Technologies Category:The Constellate